Another World
by Kuroitsuki.Yurei
Summary: What would happen if Aizen found Rukia when she was seven? Will she help him in his plan to be king? Or will she betray him and help the Soceity? How will this fit to the plot of Bleach? A little Orihime bashing. Main Pairings: Hitsuruki, Ishihime, IchigoxTatsuki Minor Pairings: Ginxrangiku, KenpachixUnohana. Rated M for violence and Language


**Yurei: Hey! I fixed this chapter of the story and made a little more longer but not much. I know it will be kind of rushed but it will more detailed in later chapters. I just hope people will follow!**

**Rukia: Yeah right who would want to read a 14 year old's story!**

**Toshiro: Kuchiki is Right.**

**Yurei: Ofourse you agree with her. Since you have a crush on her! Im gonna tell Rangiku-chan!**

**Toshiro: o/o No i dont!**

**Rukia: Please do not bring Matsumoto-fukutaicho into this arguement.**

**Yurei: This is your story so Shut up! And Do the Disclaimer!**

**Rukia: Kuroitsuki-dono doesnt own Bleach. If she did Orihime would be powerless and weak (Orihime hater, sorry -.-''), Ulquiorra alive, and I would take Ichigo's place! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

I was just seven when it happen, when i was adopted by Sōsuke-nii and became the young Lady Aizen (since Onii-san wasnt marrried).

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

_I was all alone in the forest part of Rukongai while practicing __Reishūkaku. I heard noises but choose to ignore them. A brunette man appeared infront of me and said,"Hello there little one what are you doing here?" He wore shinigami uniform with a captain haori so i trusted him and responded,"Im practicing controling my Reiatsu by using Rieshukaku." I hold up the reiatsu ball up. He seemed suprised because he said,"You do have a reiatsu_ _for a tenth seat. Thats alot for a little girl." I just smilled, ever since that day he came to talk to me. _

_Until one day he asked me,"Rukia dont you think, you should come live with me at the manor?" _

_I looked at him with thoughtful look and said,"I dont know Sosuke, I dot think they'll accept me." _

_He just laughed,"Nonsense Ruru! They'll love you!" I nodded and agreed to be adopted to the Aizen clan and be his little sister. He was right they all treated me like family. _

_When I was nine I was accepted to the __Shin'ō Academy, i was the youngest one there and mastered my shikai a year later. I was the youngest person to ever enter the Shinigami Academy, to obtain their shikai and the youngest protege. _

_After two years in the Shin'ō Academy, i became the third-seat of the 5th division runned by Sosuke-nii and then the __Lieutenant of the Third Division under Gin Ichimaru. _

_When i was already eleven (a few months after the Shin'o Academy), Sosuke-nii started talking about his plan of being god: "Ruru, I want you to be part of my plan of being the god of Hueco Mundo, Soul Soceity, and the Human World. Do you agree?" _

_I did everything for my brother i always looked up to him soo i nodded,"Good. I want you to spend three years(three hundred in Hueco Mundo time) in Hueco Mundo then come back and become part of the 6th Division. After that I want you to go to the Real World and take the Hogyoku from Urahara any way you can." I nodded and agreed. _

_I left to Hueco Mundo and worked with Sode no Shirayuki for my Bankai while battling Gillian,Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde. I battled five Vasto Lorde but the last one was the one I almost died battling: _

_I was in my battle stance with the most beautiful Zanpakuto. I glared at my opponet. I shunpoed at him and stroke his chest but while I was not looking he cut my shoulder. The only thing that came to my mind was:'He is going to die.' I called out the name of my second dance,"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"_ _and punctured the ground once creating a large ice circle, then I punctured the ground in front of me four times in a semi circle. I took a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures I made in the ground. The particles build up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki and is then released as a powerful large avalanche of cold air._ _I know looked at my frozen enemy but then the most shocking thing happened, he broke free. I was still shocked and wasnt fast enough to dodge the blade-like hand aimed at my abdomen._

_I looked at smirking Vasto Lorde that ressembled a Serpant human, the bottom of my opponent was a snake-like tail, his teeth dripping wih a deadly poison.I was with the shikai form of my Zanpakutō the white blade helping me stand up while blood dripped from my abdomen where a blade hand striked. A dark liquid covored my opponenet, too. _

_"You are too weak shinigami!" the serpent laughed and beamed at his triumph. I felt weak as if the shinigami protege of me just left.'I am weak. I failed Sosuke-nii and going to die patheticly.' was what i thought. After that, it seemed as if everything froze, the serpent stayed in a pose of laughter, my blood frozed at its dripping state. Icy fog formed around in a circle for regular people they would be frozen to death but to me it felt like a safe blanket. Sode no Shirayuki appeared infront of me while surronded by the fog she extended her hand so, I took it. But everything changed, we were know at a snow field, swords, scythes, and many oter kinds of weapons were spread out._

_"Find the sword of our bankai in 5 minutes then battle me. If you choose the wrong sword, still dont find it in five minutes or lose against me, you will not achieve Bankai." The Yukionna next to me declared. She then left, I shunpoed everywhere for the true form of my Bankai but it was useless. _

_Right when I was about to give up it hit me, 'I can try to find the one with my reiatsu!' i thought.I focused to find it and a red riboon appeared infront of me. I followed it until Ifound it, a white daito about 7ft tall with the words 'Sakebu' on the white blade, the hilt was a sharp six pointed throwing star and another daito that was one feet shorter that was identical except it said,'Yūbina' on the blade crossed each other into an 'X'. _

_I took the swords out of the ground and yelled,"BAN-KAI: Yūbina Sode no Shirayuki!" I now wore a large,opened in the front, blue kimono that was over a white tight, mid thigh legnth kimono. My hands and feet were completly frozen, my hair was in a low long pony tail, a silver belt that was around both kimonos with a lavander scarf that flowed in the air. _

_The swords felt as if they protected me I had my eyes close until a giant throwing star was sent to my direction but blocked it easily with my shorter daito and used the longer one to cut Shirayuki' abdome, she than jumped._

_I shouted,"Mikadzuki· Mūnraito!" then sliced the air with the longer sword and the shorter one followed it, black energy with white snow shaped as cresent moon was sent towards the yukionna but Shirayuki easily blocked it using a nodachi. _

_"Daishi no mai, Mūnsureiyā!" I put both daitos into an 'X' then moved both swords down to my sides, my right arm went in front of me while the left went under it, I moved both swords back to my sides but went up instead of down, white snow and ice formed as i moved my arms along with my swords then shot towards all directions. Shirayuki couldnt escape that move and I felt my body burning since we are one. _

_I was back fighting the Vasto Lorde but was completly healed and out of my bankai. _

_"What?! How are you healed?!" All I did was whisper 'Ban-kai' and used Mikadzuki· Mūnraito when i transformed. Everything was too fast for the serpent to block so the cresent moon sliced the Vasto Lorde. I turned around and walked away from my dead opponent._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

I snapped out of my memories and used the Senkaimon to go back to the Soul Soceity with a hell butterfly leading me through. I walked past the portal and ended up infront of the 1st division barracks. I pointed my finger infront of me and two hell butterflies landed on it. I spoke to the first one,"Kuchiki-taicho I would like to join your division. My name is Rukia Aizen former third seat to the 5th division and ex-Lieutenant of the Third Division. Im no longer in neither division since i spent three years in Hueco Mundo. Hope you consider me in your Division."

I took the next hell butterfly and reported,"I, Aizen Rukia, have come back from my three year solo mission in Hueco Mundo. I wish to schedule a meeting for both Taichos and Fukutaichos for this interesting report. I shall be at the 1st division, metting room by the time you get this Jigokucho." The pitch-black butterfly flew away to the office of Yama-jii. After a few minutes about 13 Jigokucho left the first division. I walked through the division and to the meeting.

The giant doors opened to reveal all the Taichos with their Fukataichos. Of course I had to right a way kneel and lower my head in respect.

"Rise your head, Rukia Aizen." called Yama-jii.

I nooded and stood,"As you already know I was to be in Hueco Mundo for three years to confirm some suspicions. As I was there I had to encounter many hollows. But what was interesting was the number of Vasto Lorde." Many of the shinigami gasped at this statement.

"Please do countinue, Aizen-san." spoke the kind captain of the 4th Division,Retsu Unohana.

"I had to encounter the total of five Vasto Lorde in my first year there. I've also seen Human Hollow Hybrids. These are hollows that have removed their masks and have gained powers identical to ones of a Shinigami. I haven't been able to see if they are threats, for now they are not showing any signs of wanting to come out of Hueco Mundo. They are just like the banished Taichos and Fukutaichos about 110 years ago." I finished in my always confident voice.

The soutaicho nodded then his voice was heard trough the whole silent meeting,"Very well. I do belive that we are terrible sorry that you can not become Taicho. Since, the Tenth was filled during your mission."

He waited for a response so I gave him one:"There is no need to be sorry. Shinigami must not wait for someone who was gone while another was already here. I'm sure the 10th Taicho will be most fitted for this position. I wish good luck to both Taicho and fukutaicho." My mask not breaking by this news and my voice so cold but can hear the sincerity in it.

"Good. But about your bankai..."

"Sir, I completed my bankai while in my first year. The other two years wear to perfect it since it was 300 years in Hueco Muendo time." Many gasped since they knew I was eleven when I left which ment I was the youngest sinigami to reach bankai.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yurei: Yeah short chapter I re-wrote it since there was a few mistakes but its better now. Rukia was made as the main protagonist and later main Antagonist. If people follow.**

**Rukia: Yoi!(Good) I'm a prodigy**

**Yurei: Yup! You need more credit! Random Fact: Rukia was suppose to be the _MAIN_ Protagonist instead of Ichigo and was the first character made from Tite Kubo for Bleach.**

**Ichigo: What the Midget was supppose to have _MY_ place! Wait why my here I wasnt in the chapter!**

**Yurei: Shut Up! Everyone can be here even if they werent in the Chapter! **

**Byakuya: Why are you three alone in this dreadful place?**

**Yurei and Rukia: Bya-kun/Nii-sama!**

**Ichigo: Che, Bya-kun seriously? Hahah**

**Yurei/Rukia; How dare you disrespect Bya-kun/Nii-sama, you Berry/Baka!**

**Byakuya: Rukia, im not your Nii-sama in this story. Kuroitsuki, just say the meaning of the words.**

**Yurei: Okay! And dont call my world dreadful!**

**Mikadzuki· mūnraito means Crescent Moonlight**

** Daishi no Mai****·, Mūnsureiyā means Fourth Dance, Moon Slayer**

**Sakebu means Cry**

**Yūbina means Graceful**

**Sode no Shirayuki means Sleeved White Snow**

**Jigokucho means hell butterfly**

**-jii means old man **

**Ja ne everyone!**


End file.
